Betrayal
by Flavvie Phantomfag
Summary: America and Britain have landed on Italy and are looking unstoppable. For the sake of their nation's survival, Romano and Italy betray Germany and join the Allies. A furious Germany is then forced to try to get them back. GerIta.


**The time was World War II...**

"Veneziano!" Romano shouted urgently as he sprinted up to his older brother.

"Romano! Good to see you! I was just painting a picture of me, Germany, and Japan in honor of our alliance. How do you think it looks?"

Romano briefly glanced at the unfinished painting before exclaming, "This isn't the time to be painting some damn picture! I have terrible news! England and America are preparing to attack us. They've already landed on Sicily and are coming our way fast!"

Italy dropped his paint brush and began to freak out. "No, no! They can't be coming here. What did I ever do to them? Besides the whole fighting a war against them and all, but surely we can get past that; it's not a big deal. What are we going to do? They have tanks and planes and guns, and I just have pasta! I need to warn Germany at once!"

Romano grabbed Italy's arm as he turned to leave. "No," he said, "you misunderstand. England and America have huge, powerful armies. Germany won't be able to save you. The Potato Bastard has been losing his touch lately. This war is rapidly turning against us, and if we keep fighting, we will be destroyed."

"But I don't want to be destroyed!" Italy said in alarm. "So are you saying that I should surrender?"

"No," Romano said, much to Italy's surprise, "I'm saying you should switch sides."

"No! I will never betray Germany!" Italy exclaimed, "I already did that before the first big war, and he was so mad, I thought that he wouldn't be my friend anymore! But now he's still my friend, and if I betrayed him again he'd never speak to me again. Anyway, Germany's so big and strong, he'll be able to save me from the Allies no problem!"

Romano facepalmed in frustration. "Would you just forget about that damn Potato Bastard and start thinking about us? The Allies will be here any minute and Germany can do nothing stop them. If we let them arrive here, they'll kill us. If we try to surrender to them, they'll send us to some awful British prison where all we'll have to eat is scones! Joining them is our only choice."

"But Germany-"

"Don't you say another word about him!" Romano commanded, "We're going to join the Allies whether you like it or not."

"O-okay," Italy gave in and started to cry. Romano was right, this was the only thing he could do. Hopefully Germany would understand.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, boss?" Germany said as he entered the fuhrer's office and seated himself in front of his desk.

"Ja," his boss replied, "we appear to have a situation on our hands. I have recently received word that the Allied Powers have invaded Italy, and to make matters worse the Italy brothers have switched sides and joined them. Now, I want you to-"

"WHAT?" Germany shouted in outraged disbelief. "You say that Italy has betrayed me? Nein, this can't be true. He would never do something like that!"

Germany's boss stumbled to find the right words, taken aback by Germany's sudden outburst. "Well, he's done it before," he pointed out. "Remember World War I?"

"That was different," Germany replied, "he's changed since then."

"I haven't seen it. He was a cowardly fool then, and he's a cowardly fool now."

"Nein! Do not speak of Italy like that!" Germany's boss gave him a confused look at this statement causing his cheeks to flush red. "I... fine, I'll go deal with it," he said, hurrying to get away from his boss.

* * *

Romano's mind buzzed with excitement as he snacked on a couple of juicy, red tomatoes. He had finally convinced that idiot brother of his to abandon the Potato Bastard, and soon things would be able to go back to normal. It had certainly taken him long enough. Veneziano had never been very good at running their country, but for some reason he was always the favorite. _Things would go a lot better for us if I were in charge of the nation, _Romano thought. Of course, that seemed unlikely to happen, so he would have to just be content with living in his younger brother's shadow for the time being.

Still, without Germany around, Veneziano would be a lot easier to handle, and they could go back to living together in peace.

"Romano!" His younger brother cried, running into the room, "Germany's here! What should we do?"

"What? He dares to come to our house now? Grab some kind of weapon, Veneziano; we must show that bastard he's no longer welcome here!" Italy opened his mouth to protest, but a glare from Romano made him think better of it.

Before they were able to prepare any more, a knock at the front door signified Germany's arrival. "Italy! Are you there? I need to speak with you," the German said.

"Go away you damn bastard!" Romano replied before Italy could say anything.

"Why must you always be so rude?" Germany sighed.

"Yes, I'm here," Italy interrupted before they could get into a fight.

Germany entered the house and sat down at a nearby sofa. "I'm not quite sure how to put this," he said nervously, "but my boss has told me that you switched sides. This isn't true, is it?"

"Of course it's true you stupid _dummkopf,_" Romano spat. "We got tired of your smelly sausages and your damn world war. It's time you go back to your own country and stop interfering with our business!"

"I-I'm sorry Germany," Italy said, turning away, "I had to. The Allies were coming, and I don't know how to deal with that."

Germany's face filled with rage. "You... how could you betray me like this? I always knew you were cowards, but to turn on me without warning just at the mere sight of Britain? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I... Well..." Italy stuttered to try to find a response.

"Just shut up!" Germany shouted, drawing a gun. "I cannot believe you! If you will not be my ally, then you will have to be my prisoner!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Romano retorted, and sprinted past Germany and out the door.

Italy saw Romano motion for him to follow as he ran, but the younger Italian didn't have the heart to. He simply stood gloomily in the doorway and let Germany take him away.

* * *

Germany wasn't able to get any sleep that night. Despite his best efforts to block it out, Italy's betrayal kept invading his mind and keeping him from being able to rest. Why would he do that? It was so unlike him. Italy had always been so dependent on him, and had appeared to really want to be at least his friend; eventually the feeling was mutual. Germany had always thought that if anyone was to betray him it would be Japan.

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning in his bed, Germany gave up on the prospect of rest. He needed to know why Italy had betrayed him, or else he'd never be able to be at peace. Groggily he stumbled out of bed, exhaustion turning his legs to lead. He shook the vertigo away and walked over to the cell where he was holding Italy.

Italy was fast asleep when Germany entered the room, his chest rising and falling in an almost hypnotizing rhythm. He looked so peaceful lying there, Germany simply sat down and watched him awhile, hesitating to wake him up. He needed an answer though, and he most certainly wasn't going to get one by watching him sleep.

"Italy," he said softly, nudging the sleeping country.

"Huh?" Italy groaned as he opened his eyes and turned to face Germany. When he saw the blonde nation kneeling next to him, his face became a mask of terror. "AHH!" He screamed, "I'm sorry Germany! Please don't kill me I don't want to die and if I die then I won't be any use to you. I can make really tasty pasta you know but I can't if you kill me so please don't..." He continued to ramble on and on without any pauses or breaths.

Germany held up a finger to silence him. "I'm not going to kill you," he said solemnly, "I just need to know: why did you give up on me and join the Allies?"

"Well, they were coming towards us quickly, and Romano said that if we didn't join them they would kill us, or worse, make us eat scones! I couldn't fight them because you know how I am with fighting. I just don't like it; it's so not fun. So I had to switch sides."

"You didn't have to," Germany said. "I would have protected you. The Allies may be tough, but there's no way I'd let them take you from me. I will always defend you no matter what, understand? Nothing will ever change that." Realizing that he had more to say, Italy stayed silent and waited for him to continue. "You see," Germany eventually admitted, "I love you."

Italy let out a gasp of delighted surprise. "You really mean it?"

"Yes. I do. I love you, Italy."

Italy practically leaped on Germany in joy, kissing him. "I love you too," he said, "and I will continue to help you fight against the Allies to the end. I will never leave you again." He kissed Germany again.

"Now," Italy said once they were out of breath from kissing, "help me get my things ready. It's time for Italy to go to war."


End file.
